Shinobi Chronicles
by Nomed
Summary: Behold the chronicles of the Shinobi if you want to know more read the story.


**Shinobi Chronicles**

**Chapter 1 **

Author's disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of its characters. This story was beta read by Rose Magick who also loaned me a character of hers. This is an alt verse naruto fic so if you don't like it tell me where you think I need to go and I will consider it. Happy reading naruto fans enjoy the fanfiction.

As it began to snow in the hidden village of Zenrei, an old man looked over the village. Zenrei was a medium sized village with many Shinobi. In the center of the park honoring the Zenkages, there was a large amount of commotion as a young boy with green eyes and brown hair ran with a can of spray paint in hand. Each of the five Zenkage statues had been vandalized. Several shinobi were chasing the boy, who was laughing.

The old man laughed as he walked away from the scene. As the boy ran, he bumped into someone. The boy looked up and saw the angered eyes of a man with glasses and a head band with a metal plate on above his glasses. "Kaen-kun, you are late for class and causing trouble again! Come with me now!" The man said as he grabbed the boy's ear and started literally dragging him. The boy started trying to break free but to no avail.

"But Nitro-sensei, I was just…" Kaen said as he gave up and followed Nitro sadly. Nitro turned his head slightly so he could look at Kaen. "Graduation is tomorrow, this will be your fourth year of failing because you goof off like this. You're going to clean the Zenkage statues after class, now march it!!" Nitro said as they got to the class.

Kaen sighed sadly as he made his way to his seat amidst several whispered insults and laughter directed toward him. Nitro went to the front of the class and looked at all the students as he cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. "Today we will be practicing bushin no jutsu." Nitro said calmly to the class. Kaen paled at that announcement as nitro called each student to the front to demonstrate what they've learned. Nitro looked to Kaen and sighed. "Ok Kaen, come up here. It's your turn." Nitro said calmly.

Kaen got up, albeit slowly, walked to the front of the class and turned to face Nitro. Nitro nodded to Kaen, then Kaen formed the seals and performed the bushin no jutsu. Nitro looked at the clone and went pale as what he saw was a stick figure. "That's the best you can do!?" Nitro yelled, he was more disappointed then shocked.

Kaen looked down to the floor; he seemed ashamed of what he had just showed. Nitro sighed and motioned for Kaen to sit down. Kaen sat down and watched as more students showed their amazing progress.

Nitro smiled as the bell rang signaling for the end of the day. "Ok everyone, see you tomorrow for graduation. You all may leave, except Kaen." Nitro said; which made Kaen drop his head as he had forgotten about the statues. Nitro walked up to Kaen as the last student left. "Lets go Kaen-kun." Nitro said quietly as he grabbed Kaen's arm and led him to the statues.

Nitro sat down as he watched Kaen start scrubbing the statues. "Kaen why did you do this to the zenkage statues?" Nitro asked Kaen as he scrubbed one of the 5 statues. Kaen stopped scrubbing and looked sad. "Because someday I'll show everyone I am not just a weak person. One day I will become greater then the Zenkage and make everyone look up to me." Kaen said solemnly as he started scrubbing again. Nitro looked at Kaen and smiled, nodding slightly. "Kaen, do a good job and I'll treat you to some ramen." At those words Kaen's eyes lit up and he started scrubbing harder.

As the setting sun shone upon the Zenkage statues they sparkled from being so clean. Nitro and Kaen were eating ramen at a local ramen place. "Nitro do you think ill graduate this year." Kaen asked nitro between bites. Nitro looked at Kaen and smiled at him. "If you work hard at your jutsus, you will definitely pass." Nitro said calmly as he drank some of his water. Nitro got up and looked to Kaen. "Its getting late you should go home and rest. I will see you in class tomorrow Kaen-kun." Nitro said as Kaen nodded and ran home. Nitro smiled and headed home himself.

As Kaen walked home, he saw a figure approach him. "Kaen-kun I have a scroll with jutsus you could learn to impress Nitro-sensei with. If you want, I can help you." The man said as he held the scroll out to Kaen. Kaen's eyes lit up at the thought of new jutsus to impress Nitro-sensei. "Really Enzen-san? Ok, let's go!!" Kaen said as he took the scroll and followed Enzen. He led Kaen to a clearing in the forest. "Practice the jutsus here while I go take care of something." Enzen said as he walked away. Kaen nodded, opened the scroll and started reading.

Enzen ran to the village and to the Zenkage's meeting room with a panicked look on his face. "Zenkage-sama, Kaen stole the scroll of seals!" Enzen said with an expression of mock worry. Zenkage looked shocked and stood up. "I want all the chuunin and jounin to search for him. Bring both the scroll and Kaen back." Zenkage said as all the shinobi left running to spread the word and start the search. Nitro, who had been called to the meeting on his way home, ran to look for Kaen. He had to find him.

Enzen ran to the center of the village to make it look like he was doing what Zenkage ordered. "Now all I need do is kill that worthless boy," Enzen said with a smile that faded as he saw Nitro head to the woods. "Damn worthless meddling teacher, looks like I'll have to move now." Enzen said as he followed Nitro. Nitro ran into the forest knowing Kaen played here sometimes.

He came to a stop in the clearing as he saw a very beat up Kaen. "Nitro-sensei, looks like you found me. I've only learned one jutsu." Kaen said, which made Nitro scratch his head as he looked at Kaen. "You've been practicing jutsu?" Nitro asked confused as he looked at Kaen. Kaen nodded exhaustedly.

"Yeah Enzen-san gave me this cool scroll to learn from and showed me this place." Kaen said as he smiled up to Nitro. Nitro went pale as he listened to Kaen. Pulling out some kunai, he looked around. "Kaen-kun listen to me guard that scroll with your life." Nitro said to Kaen, who nodded.

Nitro stumbled a bit as a kunai hit his leg. "Nitro, you were always a fool. Kaen, hand me that scroll." Enzen said as he jumped from a tree and landed on the ground in front of Kaen. Nitro lunged forward tackling Enzen away from Kaen. "Hide, Kaen, now!" Nitro yelled to Kaen, who at those words, started to run to a hiding spot as fast as he could.

Enzen growled as he stabbed nitro in the gut. "You dare to help a monster that killed your friends, family, and the one you cared about so much Nitro?" Enzen asked, enraged as he looked at Nitro, who was coughing up blood.

Nitro tried to get up, as much as the pain was, he was still that stubborn. "Enzen, it is true that inside Kaen is a monster that killed those I cared about, and even the girl I had a crush on ... but he has a heart that is unsurpassed by anyone. That is his strength that I have acknowledged." Nitro said as he stabbed at Enzen, who dodged.

Enzen growled and kicked Nitro into a tree nearby and started to walk toward him. "I will finish you off first, then I'll kill the boy." Enzen said as he laughed. Kaen was crying as he listened to Nitro's words, Nitro had acknowledged him and protected him. Kaen got up and tackled Enzen who fell back from the force of the impact.

Kaen got up and jumped back in front of Nitro as someone silently watched from the tree. Enzen got up and growled at Kaen. Kaen looked back at Enzen with a fury Enzen had never seen before. "I won't let you touch Nitro-sensei and I'll make you feel what you caused 1000 fold!!" Kaen yelled at Enzen, who just laughed at him.

Enzen approached Kaen; who formed some seals and produced 5 clones. Nitro watched in amazement at what Kaen had just done. "This is kage bushin no jutsu, a jounin level skill." Nitro said, impressed as he coughed up blood. Enzen ran forward as Kaen and the shadow clones did, only to get started dispatching the clones with kunai strikes. Soon Enzen had reduced the number of Kaens to one, at which point he punched Kaen hard in the nose. Kaen flew back from the force and hit his head, knocking him out.

Enzen pulled out another kunai to finish Nitro off, who was trying to get up to protect Kaen, when a kunai from above flew at Enzen causing him to jump back. The strange person who was watching flipped out of the tree and landed in front of Nitro and Kaen as she looked at Enzen.

This strange woman with black hair and dark grey eyes glared at Enzen as she walked toward him slowly and deadly. Enzen looked at this woman, trying to figure out who she was. "Who are you woman tell me before I kill you?" Enzen asked as he tried to pull out a kunai only to find out he had none left. The woman smiled darkly as she threw another kunai at Enzen's neck. Enzen panicked but jerked back as the kunai hit his neck and sank in killing him.

The woman turned and walked to Nitro and Kaen. Nitro looked frightened at the woman from worry that she might be planning to kill Kaen. "Who are you?" Nitro asked very weakly as the woman got close enough for Nitro to see her well. He sighed as he saw that she was beautiful to him. The woman knelt next to him and assessed his injuries.

"My name is Utsuri Uchiha, now don't talk, you've lost a lot of blood." Utsuri said worriedly as she tried to stop the bleeding with her hand. Nitro pushed her hand away, then took his headband off and handed it to Utsuri. "Give this to him and tell him I am sorry I can't see him in class tomorrow.' Nitro said as he closed his eyes slowly.

Utsuri looked sad as she put the headband away, then picked Kaen and the scroll up and ran to the village. Once she reached the gates, she put Kaen and the scroll down knowing he would be found shortly, and left to go get Nitro's body. She shortly returned with the body as the Zenkage came.

"Thank you for your help, though, you're a bit late." Zenkage said as he motioned for a chuunin to take Kaen home and for others to burry nitro. Utsuri nodded sadly as she looked at Kaen, then at Nitro's body. "Saying good bye took longer then I thought. I only wish I had got here sooner." Utsuri said sadly. Zenkage nodded sadly at what she said.

Zenkage placed a hand on Utsuri's shoulder and led her into the village. "The important thing is you saved young Kaen. Now come, tell me all about your journey over some tea." Zenkage said as he led Utsuri toward his home. Utsuri nodded, though she was still sad about the loss of life. Meanwhile Kaen was placed in his bed by a chuunin, then left.

What will become of young Kaen and who is the mysterious Utsuri Uchiha? Find out next time on Shinobi Chronicles.


End file.
